Fiber optics are used for a number of applications including telecommunications and cable television transmissions. Fiber optic networks are also becoming standard in commercial, military, and unmanned aircrafts (“fly-by-light” networks). Fiber optic networks have lower attenuation and interference than typical copper wire systems while offering superior transmission speeds. However, anomalies in the physical layer of the fiber optic network such as air gaps, end face geometry mismatches, broken fiber links, and high bend radiuses may affect the quality and reliability of the fiber optic network.